28 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-28 ; Comments *JP introduces show by congratulating Mike Read on some unspecified good news. *He refers to the Friday night of the Reading Festival when he got "tired and emotional" and got canned on stage, a fact he appears to have been oblivious of at the time. *Further references to Liverpool FC, who were at such a mighty phase that he has been annoying listeners who happen to support other clubs and has delayed mention of their crushing defeat of Manchester City to the second half of the show. Sessions *Magazine, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1978-07-24, first broadcast 31 July 1978. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin / EMI). *Thin Lizzy, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1974-04-04, first broadcast 11 April 1974. Available on Thin Lizzy At The BBC (Universal / Mercury). Tracklisting :Files 1 (T025) and 2 begin :(JP: "The first record is for Alan of Maida Vale - you'll be sorely missed, Fluff".) Alan Freeman's final Saturday Rock Show had aired two days previously, and he specifically asked Peel to play this for him. *Motors: 'Dancing The Night Away (LP-1)' (Virgin) (JP: "The Motors - one of the successes of the Reading Festival.") *Thin Lizzy: 'It's Only Money' (Peel Session) *Rezillos: Glad All Over (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sir K 56530 *Rezillos: My Baby Does Good Sculptures (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sir K 56530 *Magazine: 'Boredom' (Peel Session) (JP: "More elegant perhaps, but not as effective I think.") *Stealer's Wheel: Stuck In The Middle With You (Stuck In The Middle With You - The Best Of Stealers Wheel) A&M LP 394 708-1 *''JP refers to the previous Friday night at the Reading Festival, and confesses to not being able to remember standing up on stage with cans of beer bouncing off him, he is in fact surprised he was even able to stand up on a stage at that point!'' *Sex Pistols: Problems (album - Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols) Virgin V 2086 *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (7") Polydor 2059 052 *''tape flip file 1 to T026 before above track ends, with snippet of JP introducing first Radio Stars track, the first few seconds of which are played, but tape quickly cuts to the end of the last track.'' *Radio Stars: Radio Stars (Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 (last few seconds only on File 1) *Radio Stars: Boy Meets Girl (Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 (not on File 1) *Radio Stars: Baffin Island (Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 (last few seconds only on File 1) *Thin Lizzy: Still In Love With You (session) *Jam: A Bomb On Wardour Street (7" David Watts / "A" Bomb In Wardour Street) Polydor 2059 054 (JP confesses to being slightly disappointed by the Jam at Reading) *Althea And Donna: Make A Truce (version) () Ranking *Magazine: I Love You You Big Dummy (session) *Legendary Stardust Cowboy: Paralyzed (7") Psycho-Suave' PS-1033 *Dr Feelgood: Down At The Doctors (7") United Artists UP 36444 *Little Feat: Long Distance Love (7") Warner K16689 *Thin Lizzy: Little Darling (session) *Thin Lizzy: Sitmoia (session) *'File 1 '''cuts out during above track *Bunny Wailer: Armagedon (Dubd'sco) (album - Dubd’sco Vol. 1) Solomonic *Clash: (White Man) Hammersmith Palais (7") CBS S CBS 6383 *''John asks where is the album, an album that takes over a year to make must be a muddled album *Ashley Hutchings: La Russe (album - Kickin’ Up The Sawdust) Harvest SHSP 4073 *Magazine: Burst (session) *Sex Pistols: Seventeen (album - Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols) Virgin V 2086 *Klark Kent: Thrills (7" - Don't Care) A&M AMS 7376 John intended to play the title track *Thin Lizzy: Black Boys On The Corner (session) *Leyton Buzzards: 19 & Mad (7") Small Wonder SMALL 7 *Ultravox: Maximum Acceleration (album - Systems Of Romance) Island ILPS 9555 *Magazine: Give Me Everything (session) *Poet And The Roots: Doun De Road (album - Dread Beat An' Blood) Front Line *''end of show'' File ;Name *1) 1978-08-28 Tapes 025 and 026 *2) 1978-08-28 John Peel Radio 1 DB007 DB008.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:01:08 *2) 1:57:24 ;Other *1) File created from T025 and T026 of 400 Box and digitised by Weatherman22. *T025 was dead on arrival and had to be reshelled into the cassette that came with my Nakamichi BX-300 I bought for this ripping project. *Sound is fairly good quality AM mono but occasionally marred by some reception phasing distortion. That aside, it is a pleasing mellow and fairly dynamic sound, in some ways preferable to a poor FM rip or a low-bit rate DAB broadcast. One can only regret that the Box 400 taper did not live in a good FM reception area! *2) File makes the above paragraph redundant as this is the complete show in very good FM Stereo, recorded from DB007 and DB008 of the Derby Box ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?453r17r43p4m8to *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment